Take away my loneliness? SasuNaru : Yaoi Oneshot
by Soul The Second
Summary: Naruto feels alone, and one day when he's looking at the setting sun, and wakes up in Sasuke's home.It isn't long before Sasuke asks if they are friends... Will Naruto's loneliness finally end?...


**WARNING THIS IS STORY CONTAINS MILD YAOI!!!! BOYXBOY!!  
**

It was a cold afternoon. Well, not really cold… More chilly… But it was cold enough to make me shiver. I sighed. This could be the last time I'd see a sight like this. I'll be on a mission soon, and maybe I won't return this time. I saw the sun slowly setting as I dropped myself on my butt and laid down on my stomach. I exhaled and saw my breath in drift off in smoke.  
I plucked a little bit of the grass. I was sitting here all alone. On a hill in Konoha. All by myself. It feels lonely. The sun threatening to disappear, and every second my loneliness starts to worsen. I look around. But no, no one's there. No one ever has been with me.  
Through all these years, it became a habit of mine. Every time I was alone I'd look back to see if someone was there, probably because I didn't want to be alone.  
I closed my eyes and surrendered to the nice feeling of the wind blowing on my face.

'…ruto….naruto!' Naruto slowly tilted his head, his body was freezing. 'Naruto, you complete moron! You fell asleep in the cold?' Naruto looked up to see a pair of cold eyes look back at him. Naruto growled. 'So what if I did?!' Naruto crossed his arms and pulled a stubborn face. Sasuke only laughed at him. 'Stupid, idiot! You could've freezed to death!'  
Naruto mimicked Sasuke's lecturing. 'You sound like Iruka sensei!' He barked back.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, walked towards Naruto and pulled him up by his arm. 'C'mon, stupid. I'll take you home.' Naruto froze for a second, his whole body felt cold and he only then noticed he was shaking all over. His ears hurt so much, it felt like they were being stuffed with needles. Naruto didn't even want to argue with Sasuke anymore, he just leaned against Sasuke's shoulder asking for warmth. Sasuke wrapped his coat around Naruto's shoulders. 'S-Sasuke my ears hurt..' Naruto whispered. Sasuke was surprised by the fact he wasn't called Monkeyface or Squishyhead or any other annoying nicknames he got from Naruto. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's ears and rubbed them softly. Naruto sighed relieved. Sasuke's hands were very warm. He closed his eyes and stopped walking. Sasuke chuckled, lifted Naruto up and walked to his home.

The next morning Naruto woke up pretty late. He halfly opened his eyes and grunted. He didn't want to move. The bed felt nice and warm. Only a soft 'Hrmm..' came out of his throat before pulling the blankets over his head. – So nice…. So .. warm.. – His thoughts were obsessed with the nice warm blankets. He didn't want to stay in bed for too long, so he dragged his self out and yawned out loud. He walked out of his room and searched for the fridge, still rubbing in his eyeballs he grabbed for the fridge… But the fridge wasn't there. No, there stood a TV. Naruto stared eye widely at the screen. Naruto screamed. 'WHERE AM I?!!' He yelled. He heard laughter. He turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on his face. 'YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU FILTHY BABOONBUTTFACE!!' Naruto concluded, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's laugh disappeared, being replaced by a frown. 'No, that's what your sponge brains think, idiot… I brought you here since you were half frozen to death yesterday, remember?' Naruto fell silent and thought for a second. Everything came back in his mind, a blush crept up his cheeks. 'Y-Yeah, so??' Sasuke only laughed. 'You hungry, Turdbrain?' Naruto didn't answer, since his stomach did it for him. A big growl could be heard all over the room. Sasuke laughed again and disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto slowly followed with a blush and while cursing his stomach for betraying him.

Sasuke could make ramen. Sasuke. Could. Make. Ramen….. Naruto stared at the bowl in front of him. He looked up at Sasuke who just continued his own bowl. Sasuke ate ramen?  
Naruto stared a little at Sasuke's face. – It's not that odd that all the girls like him.. – That thought made Naruto's face extremely red. He dived in his ramen bowl with his chopsticks and almost choked himself with the gigantic amount of ramen coming down his throat.  
Sasuke looked up for a second. – What a hog…- he thought and he merely continued his food.

'Wanna watch TV?' Naruto looked up. 'You do fun stuff?' Naruto grinned. Sasuke chuckled. 'I could let you do my homework as well…' 'Yeah right' Naruto snorted. Sasuke grinned. 'You honestly want Haruno to see these?' He held up a few pictures of Naruto eating like a hog, sleeping like a pig in mud and dancing like a handicap monkey. 'H-How did you get those?!' 'You never notice anything…' Sasuke laughed. Naruto absolutely didn't want anyone to see those pictures, especially not Sakura. 'G-Give them to me!' he ordered. Sasuke just laughed at Naruto's state, he knew what kind of things he could make Naruto do now.

'Fine. I'll give it to you… But it won't be for free.' Sasuke smirked at Naruto. 'What the hell do you mean with "not for free", huh?! Just give me those damned photo's!' Naruto tried to grab the photo's. Sasuke just pulled them away, leaning back in his chair, Naruto fell off of the table he was standing on. 'Itai! Itai! Itai!' Naruto rubbed his head. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's position. 'H-Hey! Shut up! You laugh too much lately!!' Naruto complained. Sasuke just laughed even more. It was true. Sasuke had laughed more in one morning than in a lot of years. But Naruto just was amusing. Although he never would admit when others were around. 'Why am I hanging around you anyway?' Naruto asked sarcastically. 'Because over a couple of days, I might never see you again…' Naruto stared at Sasuke. 'And what would you care about that?..' Sasuke smiled. 'Aren't we friends, then?' Naruto stared shocked at Sasuke, his jaw dropped. Someone cared? Someone wanted to be his friend? But weren't they calling each other names all the time? Not to mention their fights all the time. 'No…' Naruto answered, 'No, we're not…' He claimed. 'Then let's become friends…' Sasuke smiled.  
Did that mean he really did mean it? Would his loneliness finally end? …

Sasuke chuckled. 'Don't stare at me like that!' He grinned. Naruto blinked. 'Will you give me back the pictures?' Sasuke grinned. 'Are you stupid? Of course not!' He laughed. 'Oh you filthy-!' He chased Sasuke with a pillow that was on the couch, since Sasuke was sleeping there. 'You will never get them!' Sasuke grinned. 'Give 'em to me!!' Naruto smacked Sasuke on the back of his head with the pillow. Sasuke on his turn tripped and fell, he could just turn to grab Naruto's pants but that didn't make much difference, so now Sasuke was lying flat on his face on the floor and Naruto's pants were pulled down. 'Y-You pervert!' Naruto yelled. 'Ouw…'Sasuke rubbed his nose,' Damn, you're even dangerous with a pillow for God's sake!...And you sound like a girl when you say that!' Sasuke snorted at Naruto's tomato face. 'You wear banana boxers?' Sasuke laughed and pointed and Naruto's happy smiling banana boxers. 'That's none of your business!' He pulled his pants back up quickly. Sasuke kept laughing at Naruto. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and smacked him with the pillow again. Sasuke ceased laughing. 'Hey! That's annoying! Stop it!' 'Give me back the pictures and I'll stop!' Naruto grinned at his advantage, or at least.. he thóúght he had the advantage. 'No… I told you.. You aren't getting it for free!' Naruto frowned. 'Then, what do you want for it?..' He asked.

Silence. The everlasting silence. It was awkward. Naruto's mind was blank. His eyes would not give him any sight. Only his ears. His ears would only hear the silence between them. And a bird outside. Yes, there was a bird outside. He could hear it clearly. It was chirping and fluttering it's wings. Naruto couldn't move his body. And finally he felt something, a finger sliding on his cheek. 'I want you to be mine, Naruto..' Sasuke's voice repeated.  
Naruto just let the words slip in his mind as Sasuke pulled him in a kiss.  
The numbness of his body that had felt uncomfortable where putting him in ease.  
The warmth he had felt in the blankets were now replaced by the warmth of Sasuke's body pressed against his. Soon another warmth could be felt, only this time it was Sasuke's tongue in Naruto's mouth.

That night every thing seemed unusually hot. Their skin touching each other's. Their bodies moving against each other's. Their breaths in the same rhythm. Their moans, their panting, their gasps. Naruto could not believe it was happening. Everything went so fast. But it felt right. It felt good. The loneliness wasn't there anymore. Sasuke was with him now. He wouldn't leave him, would he? 'Sasuke..' Naruto moaned out his name. Sasuke growling in reaction and moving faster in Naruto's behind. Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipples and bit his neck. Naruto gasped and moaned softly. Sasuke's hand found Naruto's member and was pulling and stroking it. Sasuke pumped harder in Naruto, his groaning suiting Naruto's gasps and whimpers. It wasn't long before they had their limits. They both came at the point where Sasuke hit the hardest. Sasuke came in Naruto and Naruto came in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and stroked his belly. Naruto flinched and moaned. But nothing happened. Naruto looked down and on his belly were lying the pictures. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's confused face, he wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep.

The sun was shining bright when Sasuke woke up. He felt the bed sheets. But Naruto wasn't there. He stepped out of bed and walked downstairs. He wasn't there either. Shower? No.  
Toilet? No. He was no where to be found. Was it all a dream?... A small yellow note caught his attention.

_" Dear Sasuke,_

_The mission has been set 2 days earlier. Meaning I'll be gone by sunrise.  
Do not wait for my return. It's the best for both of us.  
Thank you for taking away my loneliness…_

_Forever yours, Dattebayo!_

_Naruto."_

A tear ran down Sasuke's cheek and a smirk spread on his face. Not knowing whether he should cry or not, he threw the note away. ' You'll come back to me..' he whispered and walked into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of ramen. 'You'll come back to me, Naruto..'


End file.
